Ren Krawler
Ren Krawler is an undercover Gundalian Darkus Brawler who uses Darkus Linehalt. He was recently exposed by Fabia. Information Description Ren is a Gundalian disguised as a human, he was sent by Emperor Barodius to find the strongest brawlers to help defeat Neathia and to find the DNA code. Ren comes from the underground world of Gundalia, where he was kept by Emperor Barodius' family because he possesses a dark Bakugan with a very powerful ability. Due to his knowledge of the Gundalians, Ren will prove a valuable asset in defeating them. He lies to the brawlers telling them that the Neathians love war and invaded Gundalia and that the Gundalians always want peace, when it's actually the other way around. He probally gave the brawlers the newer Phantom Data in order to let the Gundalians pass into Bakugan Interspace detected as so-called "Neathians". Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia His first appearance in the anime was at the very end of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, approaching Dan, Marucho, and Shun, a sking if they were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers while they were in Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, he gave them a bigger amount of Phantom Data, which allowed Marucho to make Bakugan Interspace available to everyone. He later battles Dan and Helix Dragonoid with his partner Linehalt. As the battle intensifies Dan is knocked out and has a vision of Bakugan at war. Everyone except Ren was surprised. He was the Data Manager of Bakugan Interspace. He tells the brawlers that he is from Gundalia, and that the Neathians attacked them and that their Bakugan are trained to be soldiers (the Gundalians are the real culprits, not the Neathians). Upon Fabia Sheen's arrival, he tells her that he is a Gundalian. Then Shun asks Fabia for her side of the story. In episode 5, he brawled with Dan against Sid Arcale and Zenet Surrow. Though he does pretty well in the battle he purposely loses in the first and second round so Sid and Zenet could defeat Dan and get Drago. Although his plan works Sid chooses not to take Drago due to the battle being unfair. He is later seen converseing with Linehalt about their plan working. In episode 6, he created a rift in the new battle arena because he thought that Dan was going to battle Jesse Glenn but it ended up that Fabia battled Jesse and the rift effected Aranaut. Shun exposes him to the brawlers after the battle and he denies everything and then runs off. Seeing as how Ren helped Marucho develop Bakugan Interspace and became good friends, he refuses to believe Ren is lying to them. In episode 7, Ren loses to Marucho and then he said that they could still be friends if Marucho left the Brawlers but he said no. Ren also had trouble before that controlling his teammates and said that they couldn't just hypnotize the Brawlers because a hypnotized person only operates at seventy-five percent. He also said that any insubordination would result in him telling Emperor Barodius. Ren later reveals his true form. However, it is showed through their actions that Ren and Marucho may still care for each other, though in the end of the episode, Marucho was clearly upset at him for betraying the Battle Brawlers In episode 8, Ren leads the Gundalian brawlers to kidnap more children to brainwash as Gundalian soldiers. Dan confronts him, but Sid and Mason stay behind with two brawlers named Taylor and Casey to battle them. While they are battling, Ren secretly hacks into Interspace and forces the Battle Brawlers out and tells them he is now in full control of Bakugan Interspace saying "Bakugan Interspace is now under my sole control." Ren's dark past was revealed in episode 10. He thought back to when he was a kid that he was forced to be Linehalt's protector. He was initally scared of Linehalt at first but eventually became close friends with him after Linehalt save him from falling. The two spent most of their time together training and sharpening their skills. As Ren got older he asked Linehalt if they would ever see sunshine in their lifetime. Ren was chosen by Emperor Barodius himself to lead a team to Earth.Gill also said what Ren is trying to do still doesn't go upon the fact the battle brawlers had sided with the Neathians and asked him what is he going to do about that and Ren answered him, saying that he will go and destroy the bralwers if they are in his way without hesitation.After finding out Marucho infiltrated Bakugan Interspace he confronted him. Marucho was willing to brawl Ren to determined who would leave Bakugan Interspace but then Ren revealed the outcome of Fabia's battle against Lena and Zenet and Marucho ran off to help Fabia. In episode 11, he and Jesse team up to battle Shun and Linus. Even after utilizing his Boomix battle gear, he is defeated by Linus. However, Jesse ultimately defeats Linus and takes his Bakugan. Bakugan * Darkus Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Boomix (Battle Gear) Trivia * Ren is a skilled liar. This is shown by him even making Shun believe him until Fabia came. * Ren apparently seems to be harsh with his team because in episode 7, "True Colors", he was being quite rude to Jesse for not keeping his cover. * Ren is the first Gundalian who disguised himself as a human who has shown his true form. * Ren is the favorite of Emperor Barodius as said in episode 7, "True Colors" by Sid. * He has a resemblance to the Beyblade: Metal Fusion character Ryuga. Even the same hair color, skin tone, and reptilian like eyes. * It's possible that even if Ren & Marucho are current enemies, they still hold a powerful friendship. * His voice appears to have changed in episode 11. * He is constantly made fun of by the other members of his team, because he came to like the Brawlers. Gallery Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.25.57_PM.png|Ren at Bakugan.com Ren BD.JPG|Ren in Bakugan Dimensions renfirst.jpg|Ren's first appearance Ren1.png|Ren Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake ren and jesse.png|Ren and Jesse ren and sid.png|Ren and Sid Screen shot 2010-07-04 at 12.48.07 PM.png|Ren's true form and Linehalt fILE:Kidthing.png|Ren as a child File:Ren_Old_Dude.jpg fff.jpg|Ren ffff.jpg|Ren toilb.jpg File:Rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen Fullscreen capture 862010 94224 PM.bmp.jpg Battles : Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:NPC Category:Villains